Deaths Waltz
by MercyShadow
Summary: Tethering on the edge of the pendulum, swaying effortlessly in the breeze.. Which to pick.. The light and salvation.. Or darkness and its tantalizing mysteries?
1. The incident

Some would say it had been ill fate, the day she had met the likes of one Count Vladislaus Dracula. Other would simply marvel at the fact, she'd lived as long as she did, being even remotely related to the mad scientist known to most as Doctor Frankenstein. Let alone having to live with him as an account of said madman being the only living relative left alive, after the incident that claimed the supposedly more sane branch of the family. But, for our heroin, she wouldn't have had it any other way. After all, regardless of the man being completely and utterly bonkers, he was lovable, fun to be around, and unlike her late family, he'd always been able to make her smile with his deranged antics during dull family get togethers.

Angel Maria Frankenstine, had never been what one would call a normal girl, at least, not by the standards of those who knew her from a distance. Where most girls would cringe at the solitary sight of dirt, she'd have been rolling around in it, fighting with the boy who'd unknowingly insulted her by simply being a complete neanderthal the one minute, then chasing the 'girly' girls down the same street, laughing deviously as she threaten to hug them, still covered in dirt, without a single care in the world. And much like her uncle and the unfortunate distaste to the rest of the family, the girl adored science and exploration. It wouldn't have been an average day if Angel hadn't managed to discover something new, or God forbid gain a new wound or bruise.

But happiness always had a way of turning sour quite quickly, the day of the fire had also been the girls sixteenth birthday, having seamlessly started out of the blue in the main parlor, the inhabitance of the house, including all the staff burnt to nothing more than charred remains. And this ladies and gentlemen is where our story truly starts.

 **LONDON**.

The day would had started like most, Elizaveta best known as Nanny E, a dark haired, dark eyes and olive skinned woman would come into the dark sanctuary of the teenagers room at exactly 6:15am not a moment earlier or later, and much to the young woman's annoyance. The coal black curtains were always drawn back, first the left and then the right splitting the comforting darkness with the rays of the early morning sun. Then once she had been fully awoken, the morning tea would be served, along with the telling of the schedule the nanny insisted be kept rain, sun or snow. However today, normal procedure had been thrown out the window, along with Elizaveta who had died the night prior due an unfortunate accident involving the cat and an open window on the third level of the manor. Though why the teenager had still needed a nanny was beyond her comprehension, a tutor or governess would have been more appropriate for her age.

Tufts of starlight hair lay pooled on the satin pillow as the young woman slept, entangled in the matching satin sheets, by now it had reached 10:30am without any interruption from the nanny she'd expected over four hours ago. However not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she'd caught up on much needed extra sleep, her project from the night before laying half completed and abandoned on her desk. It was around this time, that another servant of the house dared to enter her room. Armed with a cup of tea and a cupcake in hand, the dark haired male walked in confidently, yet silently. Closing the door behind him, he headed over to the curtains, drawing them back to allow in the sunlight that had been begging to enter the dark fortress that made up the teenagers rooms. "My lady, it is time to wake up." With the burst of sunlight hitting her face, mingling with the low slightly raspy baritone of the servant voice, she finally stirred, slowly managing to sit up in bed, still dazed with sleep as she rubbed away the residue from her sapphire hues, only to blink in confusion at the sight of the dark haired male.

"Jonathan?.. What are you doing here... I thought you were given the day off?"

Delicate chimes seemed to tinkle as the disorientated female spoke, and for a moment, the elder male paused in awe. Her voice was a rare treat, as within the household, she barely ever uttered a word, be it to other family members or staff.

"I was... Though it seems, your nanny has met with a rather unfortunate accident... 'M to attend to your needs today, my lady." As he spoke, he handed over the cup of tea along with the cupcake. "Also, Happy birthday, young mistress. I've seen to it that your schedule is clear today."

His statement, however long, was retorted with a simple "Oh... Thank you." Not being one for long arduous conversations with simple minds as she saw it, even if it did involve satisfying her own curiosity, the lithe female, silently finished her tea, nibbling on the cupcake as she watched her chaperone for the day, flounder about in an attempt to get her ready. Amusing as he was to watch, she could only take so much, after all, even she had to pity him at some point in time.

"Jonathan.. I can get ready on my own, if you would like to go see if everything else is ready, feel free to do so." At her evident dismissal, the dark haired male seemed to sag in relief, before bowing and scurrying off to take care of his other duties.

With the male servant gone for the moment, she slipped silently out of bed, making her way towards the clothes that hung in her wardrobe as she pondered on the untimely demise of her nanny. Most girls would have cried at the loss, however, she, just at sixteen years old barely blinked at the mishap. For a young female, she acted as anything but at least when it came to the adults that she seemed to constantly be surrounded by. Her mother would have said she was a sixteen year old, going on forty with the emotionless maturity the starlight haired female always seemed to display.

Humming a small tune under her breath, she proceeded to get dressed. Mapping out her own plans for the day. Once dressed in a light blue summer dress with white accents around the hems and waist, she slipped into a pair of matching ballet flats, grabbed her black gloves before proceeding to twirl out of the small space of her sanctuary and into the hallway. Normality and dullness unsurprisingly seeping back into her day, as she greeted the servants she passed with a simple nod.

Once she'd reached the top of the stairs, a rare smile curled up the edges of her rose tinted lips as she jumped up onto the side railing, proceeding to slide down onto the landing at the bottom with both delight and grace before skipping out the door and into the uncharacteristically sunny day. Nodding once to Jonathan, who know stood with two stallions, one a beautiful chestnut brown, the other a silky ebony black from the nearby stables now ready for the trip into town. Mounting the black stallion, with some assistance form the male servant, they were off within minutes to explore and enjoy the day away from manor grounds, and away from the people she was forced to called her family.

 **HOURS LATER**

The fire itself, was something rather spectacular even by her standards. It had been on the way home, carrying a new set of clothes, books and paints. The early night sky, had filled with reds, oranges, pinks, blues and purples. Only to seemingly light up rather spontaneously the closer both teenager and servant road towards the manor home. Most of the land has been untouched by the fire, staying a pristine evergreen and lush expansion. However the manor itself, all forty eight rooms had been ignited in swirls of dancing orange and raging reds. Awe would have been such a simple word to describe the sight of the flames eating away at the momentous structure, mingling with the dead silence the two currently shared. It could have simply been a portrait done by one of the new artists of the time, with how vividly the colors seemed to contrast, the vibrant and hypnotic flames draped effortlessly against the darkening sky. However, the strangely peaceful and tranquil silences was soon shattered with the screams of horror from not only the servant who had ridden alongside the starlight haired female, but the passers by, who had comes to assist in extinguishing the flames once word had been sent out of help.

As the night deepened into the late hours, the flames continued to dance and waltz, as if taunting those who wished to snuff them out.

No survivors had been reported, except for the young woman who stood, silently watching her home burn to the ground and a small handful of servants who had had the day off and gone to visit loved ones.

By the time the flames had finally died the next morning, it had ultimately been determined and written off as a freak accident hours prior by the authorities, that had taken control during the climax of the blazing, now nothing more than a column of grey smoke, curling endlessly up into the heavens that had finally clouded over once more. Leaving behind nothing but blacked wood and charred remains.

The next of kin and a temporary caretaker had been contacted an hour after sunrise, giving vague news of the incident and stressing the new fact of a teenager in need of a home. Once word had been sent, it had taken less than half an hour for the caretaker to show his face. And much to the displeasure of the sleep deprived female, it was the one man she strangely couldn't stand to even be in the same room with, there was no true reason for her distaste of him, at least, not one she could put her finger on. He was just... So punchable and irritating.

"Van Helsing." To say she was displeased, would be an understatement. Unlike with most adults, she'd never labeled Gabriel as one, he had always been the manchild, and simply the irritating hunter, with an oafs brain.

"Hello, little bird." Grinning like an idiot at the nickname he'd given her when she was six, the ebony black haired male, unceremoniously scooped the tired female up into his arms before placing her gently onto the back of his ride, ignoring her tired protests at being manhandled by him. "I take it, you haven't been having the best of days as of late?"

At his question, she looked at him as if he were a complete moron, the smooth baritone of his voice and his rugged charm doing absolutely nothing to curb her growing irritation at the man. "Do you actually expect me to answer that question seriously.. Or did one of the monsters finally hit your thick head hard enough to cause brain damage?"

Her foul mood seemed to do nothing but amuse the dark haired male as he mounted his steed behind her, taking off down the road with a chuckle. "Sleep deprivation, and a bad day. Should I not be talking?"

With him having ignored her irritated question, she rolled her sapphire hues at him. His joking tone, managing to spark a faint smile to play at the edges of her lips. "Oh.. Would you look at that, you actually said something remotely smart, now please, do actually stop talking."

It took him a few moments after her slightly exhausted plea to figure out a retort to her insult, having managed to finally make some headway with both the trip and the strange relationship the two had developed over the years, Gabriel allowed a small, warm and very fond smile to spread over his lips. "Ah... I've finally managed to earn a few browny points, have I? In any case, get some sleep, little bird... I'll watch over you."

Tisking somewhat playfully at the monster hunter, the starlight haired female finally gave into sleep with a final retort towards her current companion. "Shut up, Gabriel... And as much as I hate to say it... Thanks, for coming to my rescue... Old man."

As she drifted off to sleep, a wry smile filtered over her lips as she faintly heard Van Helsing muttering under his breath at being called old, before she fully succumbed to the delighted embrace of sleep.

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 **Hello lovelies... I know it's been a while and for those of you who are waiting for a next chapter to my** ** _Lovers Eternal_** **... IM SORRY, please don't hurt me. xD But seriously.. I'm having a small amount of writers block with my other story, though, I do have some of the chapter already typed up, there are a few things I need to go over and add to.. So it might take a little while.**

 **On another note... Hello again.. I got bored so I decided why not just type something new out.. Maybe it'll get my creativity flowing again. Please, please, please feel free to leave a review or a comment, I'd honestly love to know what you think.**

 **Until next time.. Which is hopefully soon.**

 **M**.


	2. Dreams and Traveling

Dreams had been one of the few things she'd alway truly been able to find sanctuary within, regardless of the situation or circumstance. However, unlike the usual dreamless state she'd managed to slip into at the start of the journey with the currently ever present manchild, it had warped from the constant floating abyssal black she found peaceful to an icy castle.

Lucid dreaming had been one of the reasons she'd always found substance dreams irritating, her subconscious forcing her even in a time of rest to relive or experience a twisted version of reality.

Turning from her dream musing, she gazed around the cold expanse. Noting absently at the high ceilings as if the place had been made for a being where the rules of gravity didn't apply. Polished stone columns glittered from lit candles impaled on candelabras, however it seemed to do nothing to discourage the lingering shadows cast by the moonlight cascading into the room from the large ornate windows, that lined the wall opposite her, just above the small set of black stone steps that at first glance lead further into the castles depths.

Turning from her initial survey of the rather large room, sapphire hues rolled with exasperation as she spotted the figure darkening the frozen doorway that lead to the outside, snow managing to flutter lightly into the room just beyond the mouth of the doorway.

"Oh..."

Her soft voice seemed to resonate within the mostly empty room, giving it enough volume to reach the stranger now lurking within the shadows. Within moments of her voice sounding, the second somewhat more silent being locked its eyes with her own in a spark of ethereal sapphire meeting its own hypnotic counterpart. Smirking faintly the starlight haired female tiled her head slightly to the side, curiosity slowly being brought to the forefront to glitter enticingly within her hues.

Silently, as if to further break the silence, she watched the stranger move further into the room, time seeming to stop almost completely. Clashing sapphires continuing to stay locked in a halfhearted battle for dominance as the stranger, now finally revealed by candlelight came to stop a few paces in front of her.

Against her better judgment when it came to most beings of the opposite sex, she noticed that the stranger that stood before her was somewhat handsome, in a slightly more exotic way than she was used to seeing. He was tall, she'd have place his closer to 6'2 compared to her measly 5'4 stature. Raven black hair came just past his shoulders appearing to be clipped back elegantly, yet it seemed a few rebellious strands had managed to come loose, framing his face rather nicely. Alabaster smooth skin matching her own, was framed marvelously in what appeared to be old, black military garb of some sort, expertly accompanied by golden buttons and embroidery stitched into the fabric of both his jacket and shirt, stretching over the expanse of what looked like a strong chest and torso. Similarly strong legs were incased by black riding pants and sturdy leather boots.

His face seemed to resemble the likeness of a sculptured statue, eerily similar to the one she'd never been able to look away from as a little girl. High cheek bones mirrored a strong chin, with seemingly soft lips that were slightly on the thinner side... Yet above all, what had her attention were his eyes, hypnotic as they were, his sapphire hues stood out in his face, framed by thick dark lashes most woman would kill for. His eyes, gave her a sense of dèjá vu.

Blinking rapidly as if coming out of a daze she looked up at him, frowning in somewhat annoyance at her inability to recall where she knew him from.

Lost within her own thoughts she took little notice of the stranger before her as he reached up, only to softly cup her cheek in his large, shockingly cold hand. Brought back into the moment ethereal sapphire hues fluttered shut on their own accord, as she instinctively leant into his touch, rose tinted lips parting slightly as a content sigh passed through them to chime dully within the room. A feeling of completion settled over her, as if this stranger before her was the one thing she'd been missing all along.

As if, a piece of her soul had finally slotted back into place. A puzzle piece one never noticed was missing, until it seemingly appeared in its place to complete the picture.

The peaceful silence between the two stretched on, for what felt like eternity. Until eventually she opened her eyes. Whatever connection his touch had established, was now buried deep within her being. A similar tether having attached itself to the stranger before her. Hooks, that was the feeling. As if someone had cast off a line into the sea of endless bodies, only to sink multiple talons into her heart attaching the other end to the stranger before her. She knew him instantly, well, subconsciously she did. Yet in the same instant, he was also just a rather captivating stranger.

"Who are you?…" Her voice finally broke the silence between them, as she asked the one question she was desperate to now know the answer too. Who was this captivating stranger, and what exactly did he mean to her.

Yet, as he opened his mouth to reply the unreadable answer glittering in his hues, everything faded away as she was ripped out of his grasp and out of her dream.

And within mere moments her dream shattered as she was jared back into the waking world by non other than Gabriel cursing obnoxiously.

Bloody fucking idiot, is what he was.

Why did it always have to be Gabriel?

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

Traveling with one Gabriel Van helsing wasn't what one would have called a completely bad experience, at least, not for her. His somewhat sharp wit and slightly dark sense of humor tended to be somewhat decent company, during the time the traveling duo spent together. Surprisingly, unlike most adults she'd come across, Gabriel wasn't what you'd perceive as your average perverted old man... He was much, much worse. If only in the sense that he knew the difference, between her being merely an irritating child and an actually intelligent young woman. Where most wouldn't have giving her a second glance, Gabriel payed attention, very closely at that. Why he payed attention to her, well, she wouldn't have a clue, nor was she going to ask him anytime soon.

Naturally, she wouldn't dream of admitting out load that she enjoyed his company. Hell would freeze over before she'd ever admit it.

Slowly but surely their travels peaked to their rather lacking conclusion as the duo arrived at what was currently known as Castle Bilim*. When she'd heard what her uncle had called the place, she'd laughed hysterically in the seclusion of her own room for over an hour, read over the letter and again, and then laughed for an hour more. Victor had a rather strange sense of humor, though, the man was lovable all the same, at least to her.

Gingerly dismounting from Gabriel's current four legged companion, she frowned slightly up at him. The two men had never gotten along civilly among the handful amount of times they'd been placed in a room together, it had been a clear case of clashing personalities. Though compared to Gabriel's reaction to Mason, she'd have gladly endured having the two in the same room.

Good lord, if there was such a thing as hell's wrath personified in human form she'd found it. It had gotten to the point, where neither Gabriel or Mason could be trusted with any form of sharp implement, when even remotely close to one another.

"C'mon old man.. Let's get this over with so Rome can monopolize their favorite chew toy again." She suddenly grinned up at the dark haired male, the image alone of Gabriel being used as a chew toy by the countless number of monsters he faced, was rather comical.

"Chew toy?!"

"What... Were you expecting something else?" Not to mention his outrage at being called such was rather amusing to watch.

"I am not a chew toy." After a moment to ponder his retort a look of indignation crossed his face, causing her to bite down on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the laughter she could feel bubbling in her chest.

"Yes you are."

" No I'm not!"

"Are too~."

"Am not!"

"You so are~ Little chew toy."

Before Gabriel could once again retort with his less than convincing and childish comeback the duo were suddenly interrupted by the bellowing of...

"CHILDREN!"

Turning, she looked innocently towards the being standing in the doorway that lead into the castle, she could practically feel Gabriel flinching behind her at the sudden booming voice.

"Mason!"

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・

 ***Bilim in Turkish is Science. At least that is what the translator told me it was. Please feel free to correct me if it's not.**

 **{Insert clearing throat here.} Hello lovely readers... I do apologize for my absence, I've been rather busy as of late.**

 **Also… Lack of muse is a fucking bitch to deal with, I'm still currently staring at my Lovers Eternal document that has nothing written for the next chapter. Oops.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think? I love feedback, as always. If you find any silly mistakes, please PM me so I can fix them… I still don't get all of them when I read through them.**

 **Until next time, lovelies.**

 **-M**


	3. Home sweet home

News of what had occurred had reached the small castle that contained the one Victor Frankenstein, long before his young niece had. In retrospect, Mason would later come to the conclusion that his current and rather unconventional master would have fared better, having heard the news after her arrival. Shaking his blond head in silent amusement, the head butler to the estate had made his way out of the room as the chaos that was Victor unleashed itself upon the study. Just one more mess to clean up later.

With his master currently predisposed it had fallen to him, to make sure the correct preparations were made for his young mistresses arrival. The spare room would have to be prepared, extra food ordered to feed another mouth, though, as he thought of it the young woman barely ever ate during her visits. Pausing the elder man frowned before resuming his unhurried pace. He had never approved of his favorite mistresses's nanny, the woman had been an airhead, and had barely taken care of such a delicate and beautiful child that had been given to her for safe keeping. Mason would never admit, at least, not out loud that he saw the young Angel more as one of his own to protect and being unable to do so had been the cause to more than one rage induced episode.

Banishing his thoughts as he entered the main hall he relished it had taken him but moments for him to do so, his musing having left a rather bitter taste in his mouth. Seconds later he gave the waiting servants their tasks for the day, making allowances due to the changing circumstances. He'd watched with cool calculation as those he gave chores to scurried away to complete their tasks.

Mason Alexanders was not a man to be trifled with, especially not when he had a task to complete.

With the young Frankenstein's arrival, his master's potential project backer would arrive as well. Yet, what kind of butler would he have been if he couldn't manage such a drastic change in plans?

Chucking to himself, he made his way towards the ornate doors that lead into the front foyer of the castle, the sound of a horses hooves could be heard approaching in the distance. As the sound grew louder to his hearing, he could make out the district bickering of his first lot of arriving guests.

Gabriel Van Helsing and much to his delight, his master's niece.

"Oh, for the love of Lucifer give me strength.." The utterance from the butler went for now unnoticed by the other occupants within the castle. The sound of the pair bickering almost like a wedded couple could be heard from where he had paused for the moment, in preparation of opening the doors. The thought alone causing a silent snarl to filter across his face, over his dead body would he ever allow so,etching so vile to occur.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Sighing to himself, Mason shook his head. Van Helsing truly was a man child, in ever sense of the word. The elder male had been surprised the first time he had learned about the strange little friendship that had blossomed between the lowly hunter and his little mistress.

"Are too~."

"Am not!"

Not to mention provoking his little mistress in such away, amusing as it was, was completely and utterly inappropriate coming from a man of the holy order.

"You so are~ Little chew toy."

Having finally reached the point where he would either tear the other man apart or dissolve into a bout of hysterical laughter, the butler to the Frankenstein estate made his presence known with a rather satisfying bellow of…

"CHILDREN!"

As his favorite being turned to look at him innocently he stood with in the doorway that lead to the castle, noting absently and with a small amount of malicious delight as the man from the holy order flinched. That one little movement alone would be enough to satisfy him for the few moments to come.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

"Mason!" The girlish squeal of delight at the butlers appearance was soon followed by the starlight haired female practically flying into the waiting arms of the elderly gentleman.

The butler to the household of the remaining Frankenstein family was a well muscled man, with a much similar build to that of one Gabriel Van Helsing. He was broad through the shoulders to even out his hight of just past six feet. Golden blond hair, cropped short to frame an angular sun kissed face, with wide yet thin set lips accompanied his barely there smirk of amusement, as he gazed down with molten chocolate hues at the much smaller female now held protectively in his arms. He was handsome, in a somewhat unconventional way that broke from tradition.

"Hello, my dear. Welcome home." The deep baritones of his voice resonated within a strong chest, reminding her of dark coffee and Irish cream. Castle Bilim had been more or less her home away from home. It had become a much needed sanctuary allowing her to speak freely without the irrational fear of being judged for her words, or her somewhat strange curiosities. Here she felt free enough to speak her mind, here was a place she felt almost free.

Before she could reply, the sound of someone impatiently clearing his throat caused her to pause. Turning to face the darker haired hunter, she rose a perfectly manicured eyebrow in question. "What now, Gabriel?"

Her dread filled tone had been both men's undoing and without so much as a glance between the two, the elder males dissolved into fits of masculine laughter. Much to the ire of the younger female.

Staring at the two men in disbelief, the petite female threw her hands into the air in a gesture of exasperated irritation. Only to turn moments later, making her way inside. The utterance that followed her retreating form, causing a further bout of laughter from the two men. "Idiots... I'm surrounded by idiots..."

Mason's gaze had followed his mistresses retreating form before be sobered to glare darkly at the hunter still standing before him, once the young female had moved out of sight. The previous laughter leaving his face as if a cloth had wiped away all expression form the man's face.

"Good evening, Gabriel."

The sudden turn of events, had caused the hunter in question to sober enough to keep a vigilant eye on the male who still stood in the doorway. There was a sense of danger that could be felt as the two males locked gazes for but a moment. Unfortunate for Gabriel, the feeling of foreboding and imminent danger could be felt stirring within his gut the longer he stayed within the butlers presence.

"Good evening, Mason. Please send my fair well to your mistress."

With their greetings given, the hunter of the holy order once again mounted his horse. Giving the butler to the estate a simply if uneasy node in goodbye before retreating the way he had come, much to both men's relief.

Mason had watched the leather clad hunter retreat off into the distance before turning back and making his way once again inside the castle. The doors closing seamlessly on their own behind the butler of the estate, once he had crossed the threshold. With everything once again restored to a semi balance of order, the elder male embarked off to find where his little mistress had disappeared to.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 **Hello~**

 **Its been a while since I updated so I figured I'd get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **surprisingly enough I already have the start of the next chapter written down so I supposed it's a good start for the new year.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review behind as they always brighten my day.**

 **And... And.. As usual if you find any mistakes please contact me via PM so I can fix the,Cas soon as possible.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-M**


	4. Almost meeting

**Hours later**

The rustling of a page being turned filled the air, accompanied by the crackle of a roaring fire within the hearth of the library. Yellows, oranges, and reds danced within the confinement of brickwork giving off wave apon wave of delicious heat. If one were to look closely, small figures lit within the hearth could be seen intertwined in a sorrowful embrace. Located on the plush leather seating sat the young mistress of the manor home, lost within her own thoughts as she gazed longingly into the heart of the small fire and within the pages of the book that lay open in her lap.

With her banishment to the east wing of the castle, she had satisfied her curiosity in the form of exploration. Drifting from one stone room to another, until she had finally stumbled across her uncles laboratory.

The momentous structures that lined the far wall, had caused a small squeal of delight to escape from her lips. Large electrical coils seemed to gleam in the slowly fading light as she stepped further into the room. The scent of decay and burnt flesh doing nothing to deter her from her exploration, as a Frankenstein she had luckily developed a strong stomach much like her uncle and to the detriment of her other blood relatives. Death had never bothered her, in any of its forms, no, it had fascinated her to an enthralling degree. Making her way over to the table at the opposite end of the room, her gaze had lingered on the sketches of the being her uncle had been attempting to bring to life. It was at this point an amused filled and unladylike snort had left through her lips, her sapphire gaze having fallen apon the calculation her uncle had managed to come up with. Unsurprisingly, it was flawed, she knew it was yet she was unable to figure out exactly how. Turning back to the momentous structure, she had made her way closer. Drifting from one coil to the next, unaware of the beady little eyes of her uncles 'assistant' trailing her every move, most likely to report back to the count at the next opportune moment.

Coming to a rather abrupt stop, small hands removed a section of coil that had been fried during her uncles last attempt. Thick glittering curled bouncing in silent laughter as she shook her head, only to replace the section with sure and efficient movements much to the shock of her onlooker. With her task now complete, she'd made her way towards the large window opposite to the doors she had entered. Sapphire hues, clouded with thought gazed out towards the windmill in the distance. Abruptly and to the utter bewilderment of the interloper still watching the small females movements she had turned, only to retreat form the room to continue her own exploration of the remaining rooms she had yet to lay eyes on.

Once she had gotten settled in, Mason had all but given her free range to do as she pleased for the remained of the day until dinner before subsequently banishing her off towards the waiting library. There had been talk of her uncle meeting with a new backer for his most recent hair brained scheme, of creating artificial life. She'd found the concept fascinating, only to become more delighted at the prospect of helping her uncle achieve such a thing. Theoretically it was possible, if a strong enough electrical current could be found and maintained with in a fleshy container.

Sighing wistfully to herself she was unaware of the being now lurking within the doorway, her uncle's meeting had evidently been completed far sooner than anticipated. Currently she had become quite unobservant, mostly due to the lingering tireless that still clung to her bones. Glancing up she gave her onlooker a faint smile, closing the book lain out on her lap.

"Hello, Mason." With a soft murmur of his name she covered a yawn with her small hand. Giving her current companion a small smile after a few moments as her exhaustion finally managed to catch up to her.

Unable to fight her exhaustion any longer, the petite starlight haired female slowly slipped off to sleep. Much to the amusement of the butler, who had come to escort her off to dinner.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・

Leaning against the doorway, he had watched in amusement as his small little mistress had fallen asleep before him giving him no time to reply to her soft greeting. Turning his attention moments later to the shadowed figure who stood behind him, he inclined his head towards the inside of the room.

"I would have introduced you, but it appears the lady of the manor has finally succumbed to sleep." A hint of amusement still lingered within the butlers tone, along with an underlying current of affection and relief. He had evidently been worried about the young woman, now placed in his more than capable hands.

Gleaming sapphire hues suddenly lit with mirth, as the stranger glanced into the room. His gaze immediately landing on the woman who lay asleep on the leather ottoman. The sudden feeling of contentment filling the air surrounding the two men. "Perhaps we'll have better luck on my next visit, Mason. No doubt all that traveling did her much good."

Turning the darkened form of a man could be seen retreating back towards the main hall of the castle. "Come, Mason. I believe it is time for my departure."

With the topic of his young mistress evidently concluded for now, the blond butler closed the doors to library gently so as not to awaken the woman who had found sanctuary inside. Only to follow after the castles guest as they retreated back the way they had come.

Minutes after the departure of the castle guest, the butler had returned to the library. Well oiled hinges moved without protest as the carved wooden doors were once again opened granting the lone male figure access to the room. Tranquility and peace had filled him, once the threshold had been crossed, causing him to pause for a moment longer to gaze down at the snow haired female that lay in slumber before him. For a moment, he allowed himself to linger within the silence that came with slumber before gracefully moving further into the room.

Retreating the book from her lap, he had placed it down gently on the low table on the opposite end of the ottoman, only to turn smoothing to the figure still at rest. Without much ceremony, he'd scooped the slumbering female up into his arms. Holding her close to his chest much like a protective father would his own child, the blond male made his way out of the room and towards his young mistresses.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 **Hello~**

 **I have decided to post the next chapter here, as I'm having a small amount of difficulty with the next chapter of Lovers Eternal. What can I say? I don't have wings so trying to describe the sensation of free flying has me almost pulling my hair out.**

 **As always if you find any mistakes, let me know via PM so that I can fix them as soon as possible. I'm only human so I doubt I've found every mistake even after proof reading.  
**

 **Feel free to review, as it lets me know that I'm actually doing a decent job when it comes to writing fanfiction.  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **-M**


End file.
